1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to generating current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices include a reference voltage source or reference current source for stable operation. The reference voltage or reference current may serve as a reference for various circuits in the device. Accordingly, the reference voltage or current should be maintained at a constant level under at least some circumstances.
Some reference voltage sources are insensitive to their external environments, including, for example, changes in external temperature. These voltage sources may therefore supply a relatively constant reference voltage. However, some reference current sources are more susceptible to be adversely affected by their external environments, compared with many types of reference voltage sources. It may therefore be difficult for reference current sources to supply a constant reference current under various operating and environmental conditions.